SF/Nic Totalnej Porażki
Nic Totalnej Porażki-To szybka fikcja opowiadająca o losach 11 starych i trzech zupełnie nowych uczestników którzy będą brali udział w grze o 1 000 000 dolarów! Uczestnicy Starzy Gwen Sierra Heather Courtney Eva Lindsey Emma Noah Tyler Alejandro Beardo Nowi Ferdek Maka Paka Kruszwil Drużyny Team Marihunanen Gwen odpadła w odcinku 6 Heather odpadła w odcinku 7 Courtney odpadła w odcinku 3 Emma Noah Alejandro odpadł w odcinku 5 Maka Paka odpadł w odcinku 2 a w odcinku 7 wrócił Szybujące Orły Sierra Eva Lindsey Ferdek Tyler Odpadł w odcinku 4 Kruszwil Beardo odpadł w odcinku 6 Finałowa ósemka Emma,Noah,Maka Paka (Marihunanen) Sierra,Eva,Lindsey,Ferdek,Kruszwil (Orły) Komu kibicujesz? Kruszwilowi,Mace Pace i Evie Komu życzysz eliminacji Emmie Odcinek 1-Witamy na zadupiu cz1 Odcinek zaczyna się jak każdy inny 1.Chris mówi o zasadach sezonu oraz o miejscu zamieszkania uczestników.Później wita się z ze starą obsadą.Chris na początek spytał się co słychać u Emmy i Noah i jak wiemy układa się dobrze.Za to u Ala i Heather jest źle,bo jak sami przyznali zerwali ze sobą (znowu).Lindsey znowu zapomiała o Tylerze a on sam "zaprzyjaźnił się" z Beardo.Zawodniką zmiękły miny kiedy przedstawił 2 graczy.Dziewczyny skupiły się na tym młodszym a chłopacy odrazu zaprzyjaźnili się z tym starszym.Jednak kiedy Chris powiedział że nowym zawodnikiem będzie r.nijaki wszyscy stai w bez kroku.Natomiast kiedy zobaczyli,o zgrozo MAKE PAKE nie dowierzali.Zaraz po tym Chris podzielił wszystkich na dwie drużyny Team Marihunanem oraz Szybujące Orły.Z miejsca przystąpiono do pierwszego zadanie którym było...skok do jeziora bez dna Odcinek 2-Witamy na zadupiu cz2 Odcinek zaczyna się odrazu po poprzednim.Wszyscy zawodnicy boją się o życie oprócz Maki Paki które zaczęło wyciągać swoje kamienie.Wszyscy z Szybujących Orłów skoczyli.Wydawało się że z Teamu Marihunanen również ale nie! Maka Paka zamiast skoczyć, mył kamienie (please). Szybujące Orły zyskały przywage w zadaniu w którym chodziło o zbudowanie miejscówek dla drużyn. Szybujące Orły od razu wiedziały ze chcą zrobić coś wielkiego i wytrzymałego więc zaczęli robić bunkier pod ziemą,Za to u Teamu Marihunanen nie było za dobrze. Jedyny który "wiedział" co robić był Maka Paka który chciał robić to samemu. Wtedy Gwen palnełą "Na pewno się uda" ale nie wiadomo czy to ironia. Maka Paka "zbudował" cytuję MAKA PAKA,ale tak zwany domek MAKI PAKI nie wytrzymał najazdu świń GŁOSOWANIE Heather na Gwen Courtney na Make Pake Gwen na Make Pake Emma na Gwen Noah na Gwen Maka Paka na Make Pake Alejandro na Make Pake i eliminacja Maki Paki stała się faktem Odcinek 3-Po świeżaki... Odcinek zaczyna się kłótnią Heather i Gwen.Courtney patrzała na to z Emmą z boku i jak sama powiedziałą w pokoju zwierzeń spróbuje przekabacić Emmę na swoją stronę.Emma jednak w pokoju zwierzeń powiedziała że wie że Courtney chce ją wykorzystać i będzie z nią a później ją wykorzysta.Atmosfera u drużyny Orłów była zdecydowanie lepsza.Kruszwil przekonał Lindsey żeby poszli razem do sypialni i dalej wiecie co ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).W tym czasie Beardo,Tyler i Ferdek pili Mocnego Fulla, a jak sam powiedział Ferdek,Tyler jest fajny a Beardo zośny więc będzie się ich trzymał.W końcu Chris zawołał wszystkich na wyzwanie którym było zdobyć świeżaki. Chris po chwili zauważył że nie ma Kruszwila i Lindsey więc kazał Orłom ją znaleźć.Pierwsze wyzwanie się zaczęło a drużyna Marihunanen była na przodzie ale nie spodziewała się że stanie się coś niespodziewanego.Tymczasem u Orłów którzy szukali Lindsey i Kruszwila,Eva znalazła Lindsey i Kruszwila w sypialni w której na półce znalazły się prezerwatywy Durex które Kruszwil "testował".Wydawało by się że Team Marihunanen wygra ale nie! Oni się zgubili! Więc drużyna Orłów wyprzedziła ich, i wygrała. Przed eliminacją Emma przekupiła wszystkich żeby głosowali na Courtney. A oto głosowanie Heather na Courtney Gwen na Courtney Courtney na Emme Emma na COurtney Noah na Courtney Alejandro na COurtney i Courtney została 2 wyeliminowaną Odcinek 4-Czy ktoś widział Tylera? Czwarty odcinek zaczyna się "przemową" Alejandro który sądzi że bez dwóch zawodników i tak mogą wygrać czemu zaprzecza Noah który wie że tak nie będzie.Za to u Orłów atmosfera dopisuje wszystkim oprócz Tylerowi który dowiedział się o "teście" Kruszwila,i jak powiedział w pokoju zwierzeń że Kruszwil jest na wylocie.Kruszwil jednak opowiedział że Tyler jest zbyt mało prestiżowy aby był w tej drużynie więc przekona innych żeby głosowali na niego wtedy kiedy przegrają.Po chwili Chris na megafonie mówi że wszyscy mają się zebrać przy kozim ryju.Jak się zebrali powiedział o zadaniu którym było złapanie kóz do worka.Drużyna która zbierze tych kóz więcej wygra.Kruszwil odrazu powiedział że nie będzie zbierać tych kóz gdyż to nie jest prestiżowe, przy czym zgodziła się Lindsey.Tyler nie mógł tego znieść chciał zebrać jak najwięcej tych kóz.Z początku szło dobrze jednak po zebraniu trzech jedna koza siadła na niego i się na nim zesrała :).Kruszwil który się z niego śmiał powiedział "Nawet ta koza jest bardziej prestiżowa od tego frajera Tylera" po czym Lindsey powiedziała "A kto to Tyler?" po czym się pocałowali.Tyler widząc Marka i Lindsey popadł w depresje i postanowił że zawali wyzwanie.Drużyna się wkurzyła na niego więc postanowili że go wyeliminują jeśli przegrają.Właśnie wtedy drużyna Marihunanen zdobyła wszystkie kozy jakie były i wygrali.Oto głosowanie Sierra na Tylera Eva na Tylera Lindsey na Eve (nie wiadomo dlaczego) Ferdek na Tylera Kruszwil na Tylera Tyler na Kruszwila Beardo na Tylera Tyler został wyeliminowany a oto ostatni dialog Lindsey:Hej ty Tyler:Co? Lindsey:Masz tu coś Tyler:Lindsey ? *_* (muzyczka miłosna) Lindsey:Zapomniałeś koszulki a wogóle muszę ci coś powiedzieć Tyler:Co? Lindsey:Chodzę z Kruszwilem Po tym co usłyszał Tyler poszedł do psychiatry :) Odcinek 5-Wrestling to gów...fajny sport :) Odcinek zaczął się zerwaniem Kruszwila i Lindsey.Kruszwil postanowił że nie prestiżowe jest chodzenie z jedną dziewczyną przez dłużej niż 2 dni. U Orłów za to atmosfera lepsza gdyż w końcu wygrali, aczkolwiek dziś miało się to zmienić. Chris na wyzwanie przyszedł z samym Dawidem Ozdobą i wyzwaniem było pokonanie go. U Orłów tylko Alejandro pokonał Dawida tymczasem w Teamie Marihunanen Kruszwil żeby pokonać Dawidem wyjął mu szczękę i powalił go na ziemie. W ten sposób przeszliśmy do drugiego zadania w którym Kruszwil miał walczyć z Al'em. Faworytem był Marek przygotowujący się do walki z Mini Majkiem lecz to Al znokautował Marka i Team Marihunanen przegrał.Kruszwil miał zostać wyeliminowany gdy: Marek:Ej Chris? Chris:Co? Nie miałeś odjeżdżać Marek:A chcesz 10000 zł Chris:Serio? Marek:Tak czy nie? Chris:Tak Marek:Jest jeden warunek. Musisz wyeliminować Alejandro a my musimy wygrać Chris:Ok I takim sposebem Al odpadł Odcinek 6-Mój Passat robi we wsi szum. Odcinek zaczyna się porwaniem Kruszwila i Heather. Zadaniem było znalezienie ich używając tylko Passata 1.7 Tdi którego Chris kupił od Niemca. U Orłów prowadził Ferdek a u Team'u Noah.Ferdek jako iż jechał pod wpływem alkoholu (mocnego full'a), a Noah nie umiał prowadzić obie drużyny wjechały w drzewa i tym samym Niemiec kazał Chrisowi wyrzucić kogoś z obu drużyn. ORŁY Sierra na Beardo Eva na Beardo Beardo na Ferdka Ferdek na Beardo Lindsey na Eve i odpadł Beardo MARIHUNANEN Gwen na Noah Emma na Gwen Noah na Gwen i odpadła Gwen Nadal nie wiadomo co się stało z Heather i z Kruszwilem Odcinek 7-Marku, Mareczku gdzie jesteś? Odcinek zaczął się od ucieczki Kruszwila od jakiegoś zakonu.Wołał głośno "Kamerzysta jeśli nie pojawisz się tu za 2 minuty to zabije cię własnymi rękami".Zakonnicy się przestraszyli.Tymczasem u Heather było widać jak coś nią kontroluje i zaczęła walić się wazonem po łbie i wkładała se do ucha wykałaczkę.Zadaniem drużyn było obezwładnić Heather i znaleźć Marka. Pierwsi Heather znaleźli ją jej "koledzy" czyli Marihunanen.W zamian dostali do drużyny byłego zawodnika Make Pake. Od niego się nie da uciec. Później obie drużyny pobiegły za śladami Kruszwila.Lecz Marek siedział na drzewie i płakał.Kiedy Chris zapytał się go-Co się stało? To Marek powiedział-Ja chcę powrót do mojego starego kanału.Ja już nie chcę udawać debila, słyszycie dzieci ja nie jestem z Łukaszem ja-zalał się łzami-Lindsey ja Cię kocham!!!! Pobiegł do zakonu i pocałował Lindsey, lecz Orły przegrały.Ale nie było eliminacji bo Heather w takim stanie nie mogła występować. Odcinek 8-Ósmy odcinek,finałowa ósemka i osiem kobiet. Relacje Miłosne odwzajemnione Emma i Noah Kruszwil i Lindsey Miłosne nieodwzajemnione Tyler do Lindsey Miłosne zakończone Heather i Alejandro Przyjazne Beardo i Tyler Chłopacy i Ferdek Dziewczyny i Kruszwil Wrogie Emma i Courtney Maka Paka i obsada Heather i Alejandro Gwen i Heather Tyler i Kruszwil (największy konflikt)Kategoria:SF czyli Szybkie Fikcje